Tsukune's Escape
by kamehameha34545
Summary: Tsukune Aono makes a choice that could very well end his life. What happens to him is in this story!


**When I started my first fanfic, I got tons of reviews and read them all. Don't worry, I'll still make new stories as well. This is a fanfic where Tsukune has happily married Inner Moka, (This story happens AFTER the Rosario+Vampire II manga. If you haven't read it yet, exit this story and read the manga.), but Tsukune makes a decision that will unleash Hell upon him with hesitation. I got this idea from seeing a Degrassi music video where everyone was in a forest and was sad, angry, and seeing things that haunted them. I pictured Tsukune to do the same thing. Enjoy!**

_**Tsukune's Escape**_

_**Chapter 1: Nightmare**_

Tsukune was in a forest running with a 13 year old boy running alongside him. He had met the boy 5 months ago and had grown to love him and was on the run from his worst nightmare. Who is the boy? What was Tsukune running from? WHAT DID HE DO THAT WAS SO BAD? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! (Just kidding.). Here you go!

Tsukune was sleeping and sweating like crazy. He found himself in a foggy area and was scared when he saw a figure of complete darkness and red eyes.

"Hey! Who are you? Show yourself!" said Tsukune.

The figure slowly walked out of the fog and revealed itself to Tsukune. Tsukune screamed at what he saw and woke up panting like a dog. He looked around and saw that he was in his bed, only wearing boxers and his arm was being squeezed tightly by a devil's angel. He looked to his right and saw his loving wife, Inner Moka, sleeping peacefully facing towards him. Tsukune needed to use the bathroom, but realized that he was trapped. He slowly made his way to the edge of the bed, but his whole body was grabbed and squeezed tightly. Tsukune panicked and squirmed around, trying to break free. He became very quiet when he saw Inner Moka move around. She moved towards her prey and leaned into his ear. Still dreaming, Inner Moka breathed only one single word into the captive's ear.

"**Mine..."**

Inner Moka let go and Tsukune, trying not to make the biggest mistake of his life by waking up the sleeping beauty, made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door, turned on the light, and saw himself in the mirror. He had silver hair, fangs, and red eyes. All three reminded him that he lost his humanity by marrying Inner Moka. Now, Tsukune Aono was a vampire. He did his business and washed the sweat off of his face. He returned to bed and stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"_Moka-sama made me a vampire. She loves me and I love her back, but I feel like she is too obsessed with me. I need some alone time, but she won't leave my side. She wants me to call her Moka-sama since I'm her husband. Oh god, what am I going to do?" _Tsukune thought to himself.

Slowly, Tsukune drifted off to sleep and had one of the strangest dreams ever. He found himself in complete darkness until he saw a teenage boy standing in the darkness. Tsukune walked to the boy and saw the boy's eyes, hair, hands, and body be set on fire.

"What the? Who are you?" asked Tsukune.

The boy turned around and smiled at Tsukune.

"Don't worry, I'm a nice guy. The fire doesn't hurt or affect me. I think the better question is one that YOU should be asking to yourself: Are you happy, Tsukune Aono?" said the boy.

"Of course I'm happy! I have a wife who cares about me and I care about her too! Why wouldn't I be happy? And how do you know my name?" asked Tsukune angrily.

The boy just chuckled.

"Are you sure that you're happy? This is a dream, so I know who you are. Your wife drags you around a lot, sucks your blood, constantly wants to make a baby with you, and almost NEVER lets you leave her side. Plus, you lost your humanity and became a vampire. Now, tell me if you're happy." said the boy laughing.

Tsukune didn't say anything. He was at a loss for words.

"I don't know anymore..." said Tsukune.

"In time, we will meet again. Farewell, Tsukune Aono." said the boy.

The boy vanished and Tsukune woke up again. He looked at his clock and it read, 9:15 AM. He got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself breakfast and turned on the TV. While he was enjoying himself, he suddenly sensed a dark and angry aura from upstairs. He knew that his wife had woken up, and was ticked off. He ran to a closet nearby, and hid there. He saw a silver blur rush by him, and he saw it. Inner Moka, and she was VERY angry.

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are my love. I have a knuckle sandwich for you! You thought you could leave me? Ha! You thought wrong! Get out here and accept your fate!" **growled Inner Moka.


End file.
